Summer
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Aristotle dan Dante dan daftar hal pertama yang mereka lakukan di musim panas.


**Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe belongs to** **Benjamin Alire S** **áenz**

 **This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

.

Dulu aku punya banyak aturan dalam hidup, sekarang juga masih sama, bedanya ada beberapa aturan yang aku hilangkan, atau aku ubah.

Seperti aturan lebih baik merasa bosan sendirian daripada merasa bosan bersama orang lain. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak punya banyak teman.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sejak bertemu Dante Quintana, aturan itu berubah jadi lebih baik merasa bosan bersama Dante daripada merasa bosan bersama orang lain.

Mengapa Dante?

Biar kuberi tahu.

 _Dante is my first everything_.

Teman pertama. Sahabat pertama. Pacar pertama.

Iya, pacar.

Lebih tepatnya pacar laki-laki pertama. Dan fakta ini hanya akan menambahkan daftar pertama yang lain seperti ciuman (dengan laki-laki) yang pertama.

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal pertama lain yang dilakukan Dante padaku. Tapi aku berhenti mencari daftar itu di kepala saat dia muncul dengan senyum lebarnya di pintu kamarku.

Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tidak mendengar dia mengetuk pintu.

"Ibumu bilang kau di sini,"

Aku tahu dia beralasan. Walau dia pacarku, dia masih menghargai privasi. Salah satu hal yang aku suka dari Dante.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia mengambil tempat favoritnya di atas kursi goyangku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Aku menunggu dia memulai pembicaraan. Kami sama-sama tahu kalau aku bukan tipikal yang akan berbicara duluan.

"Kau mau aku membaca puisi?" tanya Dante, akhirnya, sambil mengangkat buku kumpulan puisi William Carlos Williams, favoritnya. Favoritku, juga. Buku itu adalah pemberiannya.

"Tentu," jawabku.

Aku mendengarnya mulai membaca. Mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia membaca puisi untukku di kamar ini.

Dan seperti biasa, suaranya terdengar merdu. Dia selalu membaca puisi dengan penuh penghayatan. Seolah dia membaca kisahnya sendiri.

Puisi terakhir yang dia baca adalah puisi pertama yang waktu itu dia baca untukku. _Kematian_.

Dante menutup buku dan menyimpannya ke tempat semula. Kami pun hanya duduk diam.

Aku harus mengakui aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Berdua dengan Dante dan pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku suka karena situasi seperti ini juga bisa membuat kami memahami kehadiran satu sama lain.

Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara tarikan napasnya.

Saat aku melirik, Dante juga menatapku. Sinar matahari di balik jendela menyiram figurnya. Mata hitamnya terlihat bercahaya.

Dadaku berdegup kencang.

Karena aku tahu mata itu bersinar lebih terang saat menatapku.

Dante tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke arahku.

"Ini musim panas," katanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Iya. Musim panas."

Aku dan Dante menyukai musim panas. Banyak hal terjadi selama musim ini. Salah satunya adalah saat pertama kali kami bertemu dan dia mengajariku cara berenang.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Dante bertanya, "Mau berenang?"

Tentu saja aku mau. Aku dan dante menyukai olahraga itu sama seperti kami menyukai musim panas. Tapi satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku melewatkan musim panas yang cerah hari ini karena, sepertinya, aku terkena flu.

Bukan hal baru.

Aku pernah demam tinggi saat musim panas. Dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Dante sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidurku.

"Aku mau…." kataku, sengaja memberi jeda. Menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus mengaku kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan.

"Tapi?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin tidur saja hari ini."

Raut wajah Dante berubah. Wajahnya yang semula penuh rasa ingin tahu berubah jadi khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas. Jujur saja aku tidak suka membuatnya khawatir, atau membuat siapapun khawatir.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Hanya ingin tidur saja."

Mulut Dante terbuka, namun tertutup lagi. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin memaksa.

"Baiklah," katanya, pada akhirnya.

Dante mencoba tersenyum saat meraih tanganku. "Badanmu hangat,"

"Aku belum mandi,"

Dante pura-pura jijik, tapi tidak melepaskan tanganku.

Aku tertawa.

"Kau demam."

Suaranya terdengar sedih. Aku paham karena ini merupakan musim panas terakhir kami sebagai anak SMA.

Tahun depan, baik aku atau Dante tidak ada yang tahu apakah kami masih bisa menghabiskan musim panas bersama.

Kami memang akan masuk ke universitas yang sama, namun tidak ada yang bisa menjamin musim panas tahun depan tidak akan berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku. "Aku hanya butuh tidur, besok kita akan berenang bersama."

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

Aku menghela napas. Perdebatan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya.

Melihatku terdiam, Dante bangkit dan melepas genggamannya "Aku akan memberi tahu ibumu,"

"Dante," panggilku. "Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" kataku, untuk ke sekian kali, sambil mengangkat kedua tangan.

Wajah Dante sedatar tembok kamarku.

Aku tahu dia khawatir.

Sejak kami bertemu di musim panas dua tahun lalu, baik aku atau Dante sudah mengalami berbagai kejadian yang buruk.

Musim panas pertama aku mengalami kecelakaan.

Musim panas ke dua, Dante dihajar anak-anak nakal saat mereka tahu kalau dia _gay_.

Meski begitu, kami tetap menyukai musim panas.

Kenapa tidak?

Tidak ada sekolah. Berenang setiap hari. Dan ciuman pertama kami pun di musim panas.

Poin terakhir membuat wajahku hangat.

Aku sadar Dante masih memperhatikan wajahku. Sama sekali tidak membantu karena tatapannya justru membuat wajahku semakin memanas.

Rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi d bawah selimut.

Seolah belum cukup, Dante berkata "Wajahmu merah."

Aku mengerang kemudian memutuskan untuk menarik selimut yang tadi terlipat di bawah kakiku sampai ke bawah dagu.

Ini musim panas, aku tahu. Tubuhku pun dari luar terasa hangat. Tapi aku kedinginan.

Alis Dante terhubung melihat gerakanku. Dia masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Jangan beri tahu ibu."

"Dan membiarkanmu sakit?"

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

Dante terkejut mendengar suaraku yang meninggi.

Aku tidak mau mengakui, tapi aku sedikit kesal karena Dante tiba-tiba jadi keras kepala.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa dengan _mu_?"

"Aku?" Dante menunjuk dadanya. "Aku sedang menunjukkan kepedulianku pada mu, Ari."

"Aku tidak butuh,"

Bukan cuma Dante, aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku bisa melihat kesakitan di wajahnya.

Rasanya ingin memutar waktu. Sepuluh detik pun tak apa. Aku ingin menarik kalmat bodohku barusan.

Mataku mengelilingi ruangan mencari objek apapun selain wajah kecewa Dante.

Dante diam dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di belakangnya pintu ditutup tanpa suara.

Walau samar, aku bisa mendengar Dante berpamitan pada ibuku.

Esok harinya tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Aku tersenyum lebar saat berkaca di jendela truk merah kesayanganku.

Saat ini aku sedang bekunjung ke rumah Dante. Mugkin bisa dibilang ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin.

Aku baru akan mencapai pintu rumah Dante saat Tuan Quintana keluar dengan pakaian modis bak anak mudanya.

Cara ayah Dante berpakaian sangat berbeda dengan ayahku. Dia lebih senang memakai jins dan atasan yang menurutnya nyaman dipakai.

Dia tersenyum dan menyapaku. "Halo, Ari."

Aku pun balas tersenyum. "Halo, Sam."

Jangan kaget. Sejak tahun lalu kami sepakat agar aku berhenti memanggilnya "Tuan Quintana".

"Kau mencari Dante?"

" _Yup_. Dia di dalam?"

"Aku tebak Dante belum memberitahumu?"

Oh, bagus. Kejutan macam apa lagi.

Melihat wajahku, Sam sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hari ini dia mulai bekerja paruh waktu di restoran burger dekat sekolah."

Bibirku hanya membentuk garis tipis.

Sam, merasa bertanggung jawab, berkata "Aku sudah melarangnya."

Tanpa diberitahu, aku yakin Dante pasti memaksa orang tuanya untuk memberikan izin.

Aku akui, aku kecewa. Dia melanggar janji.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sam. "Aku tahu kalian ingin bersantai musim panas ini, tapi dia tiba-tiba bilang ingin bekerja dan membeli perlengkapan kuliah sendiri. Padahal aku dan ibunya sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk kuliah."

 _See?_

Sungguh sebuah alasan yang lucu.

Aku tahu betul kalau orang tua Dante bersedia membiayai semua kebutuhan anaknya. Sama seperti orang tuaku.

Kami sepakat untuk tidak bekerja musim panas ini karena ingin sepenuhnya bermain dan menikmati waktu bersama.

"Tak apa, Sam. Aku pulang dulu."

Sam hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum penuh simpati.

Aku masih tidak percaya Dante memilih bekerja. Padahal aku sudah bilang hari ini kami akan berenang dan yang lebih penting kami sudah sepakat.

Oke. Aku mungkin seorang yang melankolis dan _sensitive_ seperti kata teman sekolahku, Gina Navarro.

Terserah. Aku tidak peduli.

Baiklah, kalau Dante memilih bekerja, aku akan berenang sendiri.

* * *

Aku memarkir truk merahku sebelum memasuki area kolam renang—tempatku bertemu dengan Dante untuk pertama kali.

Setelah mengganti baju dengan pakaian renang dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan, aku mulai menyelam.

Rasanya sangat segar. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku berenang di kolam ini.

Salahkan tugas dan ujian persiapan memasuki universitas.

Beruntung hari ini kolam sedang sepi. Sepertinya kebanyakan orang memilih mengunjungi tempat lain di awal musim panas.

Aku terus menyelam dan menggerakkan tubuhku di dalam air. Entah berapa lama, aku kehilangan jejak waktu.

Setidaknya, rasa kesalku sedikit berkurang.

Hanya sedikit.

Aku masih kecewa pada Dante.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan melarang. Alasannya cukup masuk akal dan mulia.

Apa yang membuatku kecewa adalah Dante tidak memberitahuku. Dan, _yeah_ , dia melanggar janji.

Aku tahu aku terdengar seperti seorang gadis manja.

Saat aku keluar dari kolam, tubuhku sudah menggigil.

Buru-buru aku mandi dan bergegas pulang.

Namun di tengah jalan, aku berubah pikiran. Aku memutar arah menuju restoran burger tempat Dante bekerja.

Aku berhenti di tempat yang cukup strategis. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku masih bisa melihat keadaan restoran tanpa harus turun dari mobil.

Beruntungnya, juga, dinding restoran didominasi oleh kaca.

Sehingga aku bisa melihat senyum Dante saat meletakkan minuman di meja tiga gadis remaja.

Aku tidak berani menebak usia mereka. Wajah itu bisa saja dilapisi bedak, tapi siapa yang tahu jika ternyata mereka masih di tahun pertama.

Percayalah, aku sudah pernah bertemu gadis yang terlihat dewasa, namun baru menginjak SMA.

Yang penting bukan soal usia.

Tapi Dante.

Dante _ku_ tersenyum pada mereka.

Oh, Tuhan. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah denganku.

Harusnya aku tidak merasa kesal. Aku tahu betul seperti apa selera Dante.

Dia tidak menyukai wanita.

Tapi kenapa tanganku bergetar? Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya menginjak gas dan meremas kemudi? Kenapa dadaku terasa berat, seolah ada batu besar yang mendudukinya.

Mungkinkah karena senyuman Dante yang luntur saat melihatku di seberang jalan?

Atau karena Dante yang seolah tidak peduli dan memilih menjawab panggilan pengunjung yang lain?

Atau karena Dante yang tidak mengejarku?

Aku mencibir. Untuk apa Dante mengejarku?

Aku bukan tuan putri yang manja. Aku seorang lelaki yang cukup dewasa.

 _Yeah_.

Cukup dewasa untuk, lagi-lagi, menunda kepulangan dan meluncur menuju satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang.

Gurun.

* * *

Di gurun, aku memarkir truk di tempat favoritku.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat aku tiba. Aku turun dan menaiki kasur yang ada di belakang truk, siap melakukan rutinitas: menatap bintang.

Dengan selimut dan dua kaleng bir yang sempat kubeli di toko 24 jam tadi, aku pun berbaring menghadap langit.

Namun sejauh mata memandang tidak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat.

Aku mengumpat.

Seolah dihukum karena mengucapkan kalimat kotor, langit bergemuruh. Suaranya sangat kencang sampai telingaku nyaris berdenging.

Perlahan tapi pasti, angin yang bertiup membawa bau khas hujan.

Satu sambaran petir yang lemah dan titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan.

Bukannya berteduh atau masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi, aku memilih berdiri dengan wajah menghadap langit.

Aku kembali teringat ganja pertamaku bersama Dante.

 _Yeah. Another first_.

Waktu itu musim panas. Dan hujan turun. Persis seperti ini.

Aku dan Dante menari tanpa pakaian di bawah hujan setelah menghisap ganja.

Walau samar, aku masih bisa mengingat seperti apa rasanya menjadi anak _nakal_. Kami tertawa, rasanya seperti melayang.

Aku tersenyum mengingat Dante melepas semua benda yang menempel di tubuhnya. Semua, kecuali sepatu tenisnya—yang tentu saja aku ikuti.

Kenapa tidak?

Saat itu aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia, dan gila.

Leherku pegal karena menghadap langit terlalu lama. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah terkena tamparan hujan.

Aku ingin berlama-lama di bawah hujan. Sayangnya aku terlalu tahu kalau aku sudah mencapai batasku.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu hujan agak reda di dalam truk.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, hujan deras itu berubah jadi gerimis. Aku kembali mengemudi.

Tiba di rumah aku disambut Dante yang menyangga tangan di atas pinggang.

Tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan setiap gerakanku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa terekspos. Wajahku merah karena berbagai alasan.

Malu. Marah. Dan, kemungkinan, demam.

Aku melewati Dante yang berdiri di teras rumahku. Sadar sepenuhnya kalau mata itu masih mengikuti setiap gerakanku.

"Ari,"

Aku tidak menoleh. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri secepat yang kubisa.

Setelah mandi, aku menemukan Dante berdiri di dekat tempat tidurku.

Wajahnya masih kaku, matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tahu dia marah.

Tapi dia tidak sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia marah. Yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah. Aku merasa aku lebih berhak untuk marah.

"Ari," pangginya, lagi.

"Apa?"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku nyaris tertawa. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Ibuku?

Mungkin aku terdengar jahat. Tapi jangan salahkan aku. Dante juga bersikap tidak adil. Jadi untuk apa aku memberitahunya?

Jadi aku memilih diam dan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Meringkuk di balik selimut dan memejamkan mata.

Aku tahu Dante masih di situ. Berdiri dan menatapku intens.

"Ari."

Aku diam.

"Ari."

Masih diam.

"Aristotle Mendoza."

Oke. Aku membuka mata.

Dante sangat jarang memanggil nama lengkapku. Jika dia menggunakannya, berarti dia sedang marah. Sangat marah.

"Apa?"

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

"Oh?"

"Kau dari mana?"

"Apa mamumu?"

"Apa mauku?"

Aku nyaris memutar bola mata. "Kau bilang kau menungguku. Aku di sini. Jadi apa maumu?"

Dante kehilangan kata-kata.

Rasanya aku sangat ingin tertawa. Aku tidak tahu balas dendam rasanya seperti ini. Menyenangkan dan salah di saat yang bersamaan. _Well_ , hanya kalau ini bisa disebut balas dendam...

Setelah kesunyian yang seolah berabad lamanya Dante membuang napas.

"Dengar, Ari. Aku datang karena aku khawatir."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," kataku. Tidak berusaha menutupi sarkasme.

"Jangan begitu."

"Apa?"

"Aku serius. Aku khawatir. Kemarin kau tidak sehat."

"Aku pikir kau bekerja."

"Aku pikir kau tidak butuh aku."

"Iya, memang. Jadi silahkan pulang."

Wow.

Bagus sekali.

Aku tidak tahu aku punya sisi antagonis.

Tapi Dante hanya berdiri sambil tetap menatapku.

Wajahnya kemudian melembut melihat sesuatu di wajahku. Dia pun mendekat.

Aku tidak akan tahu kalau aku menangis sampai dia menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Kau demam," bisik Dante.

Aku merasa seperti bayi. Menempel pada tubuh Dante saat dia ikut berbaring dan memelukku.

Menangis adahal hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Dan salah satu hal yang membuatku cengeng seperti ini adalah demam.

 _Yep_. Tidak salah lagi.

Pantas saja aku yang melankolis menjadi semakin sensitif.

Oh, ini belum seberapa. Dulu, saat demam, aku bahkan pernah berhalusinasi.

Sepertinya aku akan menambahkan demam pada daftar "Hal yang Harus Dihindari Saat Musim Panas".

"Maaf," kataku. Wajahku yang panas menempel di dadanya.

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ibu tahu. Kalau dia tahu, aku bisa dikurung sepanjang musim panas."

Aku bisa merasakan Dante tersenyum di atas kepalaku.

" _Yeah_. Mrs. Mendoza pasti akan melarangmu berenang,"

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, Ari. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Dante. "Aku harusnya tahu kalau kau sedang tidak sehat dan emosimu tidak stabil."

"Seperti orang gila."

"Seperti orang gila."

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Aku hanya, kau tahu, sedikit tersinggung waktu kau bilang kau tidak butuh perhatianku."

"Maaf,"

"Iya. Tak apa. Salahku yang ikut-ikutan jadi sensitif dan langsung menerima tawaran kerja itu."

Aku hanya bergumam di depan dadanya.

Dante mengeratkan pelukan. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Dan suhu tubuhnya yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku hanya bekerja selama dua minggu."

Mendengar itu aku mendongak menatap Dante.

"Kenapa?"

Dante hanya memberiku tatapan apa-kau-serius?

Tapi melihatku tidak bereaksi dia pun menghela napas. "Kita sudah berjanji. Musim panas ini harus jadi musim panas terbaik."

Dante ingat dengan janji itu. Aku merasa bodoh karena marah padanya.

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau aku tidak berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat sensitif.

Dengan wajah merah aku mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

Dante, tentu saja, balas menciumku. Aku nyaris menangis merasakan bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut. Seperti boneka porselen yang bisa jatuh dan pecah kapan saja.

Bibir kami terpisah.

Aku pun tersenyum dan kembali bersembunyi di dadanya.

 _Yeah. This is going to be the best summer ever._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

I know. Basically fluffy and...cheesy? That's sounds really like me, rite? Haha!

Anyway, iya, saya lagi dalam proses melarikan diri. If you know what I mean.

 **Regards,**

 **Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
